warhoundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Task Force 199/Inventory
This list reflects US SOCOM Task Force 199's inventory of both official service equipment and commercial off-the-shelf gear actively in use as of January 2025. Uniforms & Protective Equipment Issued/Approved Uniforms *Arc'teryx LEAF Uniforms *Army Combat Uniform/Airman Combat Uniform *Crye Precision Gen 3 Combat Uniform *Crye Precision Gen 3 Field Uniform *Crye Precision Gen 4 Combat Uniform *Crye Precision Gen 4 Field Uniform *Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform *Navy Working Uniform Type II *Navy Working Uniform Type III Helmets Bump Helmets *Ops-Core FAST Carbon Helmet *Revision Military Caiman Hybrid Helmet System *Team Wendy EXFIL Carbon Helmet Frag Helmets *Crye Precision AirFrame Helmet Ballistic Helmets *Crye Precision AirFrame ATX Ballistic Helmet *Modular Integrated Communications Helmet TC-2000 *Modular Integrated Communications Helmet TC-2001 *Modular Integrated Communications Helmet TC-2002 *Ops-Core FAST MT Helmet *Ops-Core FAST SF Helmet *Ops-Core FAST XP Helmet *Revision Military Caiman Ballistic Helmet Vests Armor Vests Plate Carriers *Crye Precision Adaptive Vest System *Crye Precision CAGE Plate Carrier *Crye Precision Jumpable Plate Carrier *Crye Precision Jumpable Plate Carrier 2.0 *Crye Precision Jumpable Plate Carrier 2.0 Swimmer's Cut *Ferro Concepts Slickster *Ferro Concepts/RE Factor Tactical Advanced Slickster *London Bridge Trading LBT-6094 *London Bridge Trading LBT-6094-QRC *London Bridge Trading LBT-6094-SLICK *London Bridge Trading LBT-6094-SRT Field Protective Masks & Respirators *Avon Protection FM54 Air Purifying Respirator *Avon Protection M53 Protective Mask Weapons Handguns Full-Size 9x19mm Parabellum *Beretta M9/M9A1 *FN Herstal FN 509/FN 509 Tactical *Glock Mk 28 Mod 0/Mod 1 *Heckler & Koch USP9 Tactical *SIG Sauer M17 *SIG Sauer Mk 25 Mod 0 .40 S&W *Glock 22 Gen 4 *Heckler & Koch USP40 Tactical .45 ACP *FN Herstal FNX-45 Tactical *Glock 21SF *Heckler & Koch USP45 Tactical *SIG Sauer P227 FN 5.7x28mm *FN Herstal Five-seveN MK2 Compact 9x19mm Parabellum *Glock 45 *Glock Mk 27 Mod 0/Mod 1 *SIG Sauer M11 *SIG Sauer M18 *SIG Sauer P239 .40 S&W *Glock 23 Gen 4 .45 ACP *Heckler & Koch Mk 24 Mod 0 Submachine Guns 9x19mm Parabellum *Heckler & Koch MP5K-N *Heckler & Koch MP5N *Heckler & Koch UMP9 *SIG Sauer MPX .45 ACP *Heckler & Koch UMP45 HK 4.6x30mm *Heckler & Koch MP7A1/MP7A2 Combat Rifles Assault Rifles *FN Herstal Mk 16 Mod 0 (available in 5.56x45mm NATO in 10", 14.5", and 18" configurations, or in .300 BLK with a 10" configuration) *Heckler & Koch HK416 (available in 10.4", 14.5", 16", and 20" configurations) *M4A1 SOPMOD *Mk 18 Mod 1/Mod 2 *SIG Sauer MCX (available in 5.56x45mm NATO in 11.5", 14.5", and 16" configurations or in .300 BLK in 6.75" and 9" configurations) *A variety of custom-built AR-15 pattern carbines in an assortment of different calibers Battle Rifles *FN Herstal Mk 17 Mod 0 (available in 13", 16", and 20" configurations) *Heckler & Koch HK417 (available in 13", 16.5", and 20" configurations) Precision Rifles Marksman Rifles *FN Herstal Mk 20 Mod 0 Sniper Support Rifle *Heckler & Koch M110A1 Compact Semi-Automatic Sniper System *Mk 14 Mod 1/Mod 2 Enhanced Battle Rifle Sniper Rifles *Accuracy International Mk 13 Mod 7 Sniper Rifle *Barrett Mk 21 Advanced Sniper Rifle *CheyTac M200 Intervention *McMillan TAC-338 *Remington M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle *Various custom-built bolt-action precision rifles in a number of calibers Anti-Material Rifles *Barrett M107A1 Special Application Scoped Rifle *McMillan Mk 15 Mod 0 Machine Guns Light Machine Guns *FN Herstal Mk 46 Mod 1 *Knight's Armament Company Light Assault Machine Gun (Available in both 5.56x45mm NATO and 7.62x51mm NATO) *Ultimax 2000 General Purpose Machine Guns *FN Herstal M240L *FN Herstal Mk 48 Mod 1 *US Ordnance Mk 43 Mod 1 Shotguns Standalone *Benelli M1014 *Mossberg M590A1 *Remington M870 Modular Combat Shotgun Underbarrel *C-More Systems M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System *Knight's Armament Company Masterkey Grenade Launchers Standalone *Milkor Mk 14 Mod 0 Multiple Grenade Launcher Underbarrel *FN Herstal Mk 13 Mod 0 Enhanced Grenade Launcher Module *Heckler & Koch M320 Grenade Launcher Module *Lewis Machine & Tool M203 Grenade Launcher Man-Portable Rocket Launchers Anti-Tank Disposable *Nammo Talley M72A7 Light Anti-Tank Weapon *Saab Bofors Dynamics M136 AT4 Reusable *Raytheon & Lockheed Martin FGM-148 Javelin Anti-Aircraft *Raytheon FIM-92 Stinger Recoilless Rifles *Saab Bofors Dynamics M3E1 Multi-role Anti-armor Anti-tank Weapon System Firearm Optics Red Dot Sights Standard *Aimpoint CompM5 *Aimpoint M68 Close Combat Optic *Aimpoint Micro T-1 *Aimpoint Micro T-2 Miniaturized *Aimpoimt Acro *Leupold DeltaPoint Pro *SIG Sauer ROMEO1 *Trijicon Ruggedized Miniature Reflex Holographic Sights *L-3 EOTech Model 300 Blackout *L-3 EOTech Model 552 *L-3 EOTech Model 557 *L-3 EOTech Model 558 *L-3 EOTech Model EXPS3-2 *L-3 EOTech Model EXPS3-4 *L-3 EOTech Model XPS3-0 *L-3 EOTech Model XPS3-2 *L-3 EOTech SU-231/PEQ *L-3 EOTech SU-231A/PEQ *L-3 EOTech SU-231C/PEQ *L-3 EOTech SU-231D/PEQ Telescopic Sights *ELCAN SU-230/PVS *ELCAN SU-230A/PVS *ELCAN SU-230B/PVS *Kahles K16i 1—6x24 *Leupold Mk 4 Close Quarters/Tactical 1—3x14 *Nightforce ATACR 1—8x24 F1 *Schmidt & Bender 3-12x50 PM II/LP *Schmidt & Bender 3-12x50 PM II/LP/MTC *Schmidt & Bender 5-25x56 PM II/LP *Schmidt & Bender 5-45x56 PM II High Power *Trijicon TA01NSN 4x32mm Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight *Trijicon TA31 4x32 Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight *Trijicon TA44 1.5x16 Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight Magnifiers *L-3 EOTech Model G33.STS Night Vision Optics *Knight's Armament Company AN/PVS-30 Thermal Optics Lights & Lasers Tactical Lights Long Gun *SureFire M322V Compact Scout Light *SureFire M622V Scout Light Handgun *SureFire X300V Scout Light IR Devices *B.E. Meyers MAWL-DA *L-3 Insight Technology AN/PEQ-15 *L-3 Insight Technology AN/PEQ-16B *L-3 Insight Technology LA-5B/PEQ *L-3 Insight Technology LA-5C/PEQ *L-3 Insight Technology LA-5D/PEQ *Steiner CQBL-1 *Steiner DBAL-A3 *Steiner DBAL-I2 Night Optical Devices Monoculars *L-3 Warrior Systems AN/PSQ-20B Enhanced Night Vision Goggle *Optics1 AN/PAS-29A Clip-on Thermal Imager Binoculars *Harris AN/PVS-23 Night Vision Goggle *L-3 Insight Technology AN/PSQ-36 Fusion Goggle System *L-3 Insight Technology AN/PVS-15 Night Vision Goggle *L-3 Warrior Systems AN/PVS-31 Binocular Night Vision Device *Sensor Technology Systems AN/PVS-21 Low-Profile Night Vision Goggle Panoramic *L-3 Warrior Systems GPNVG-18 Ground Panoramic Night Vision Goggle Suppressors Handgun/SMG 9x19mm Parabellum .40 S&W .45 ACP HK 4.6x30mm Rifle 5.56x45mm NATO *Advanced Armament Corporation M4-2000 *Advanced Armament Corporation Mini4 *Advanced Armament Corporation SCAR-SD *Advanced Armament Corporation SR-5 *B&T AG ROTEX-IIA *B&T AG ROTEX-III *B&T AG ROTEX-IIIC *B&T AG ROTEX-V *GemTech GMT-HALO *Knight's Armament Company QDSS-NT4 *SilencerCo Saker ASR 556 *SilencerCo Saker ASR 556K *SureFire SOCOM556-MG *SureFire SOCOM556-MINI *SureFire SOCOM556-MINI2 *SureFire SOCOM556-RC *SureFire SOCOM556-RC2 *SureFire SOCOM556-SB *SureFire SOCOM556-SB2 .30 Caliber *Advanced Armament Corporation 762-SDN-6 *Advanced Armament Corporation MG-SD *Advanced Armament Corporation Mk13-SD *Advanced Armament Corporation SCAR-H SD *Advanced Armament Corporation SR-7 *SilencerCo Saker ASR 762 *SureFire SOCOM762-MG *SureFire SOCOM762-MINI *SureFire SOCOM762-MINI2 *SureFire SOCOM762-RC *SureFire SOCOM762-RC2 *SureFire SOCOM300 SPS Large-Bore *Advanced Armament Corporation CYCLOPS *Advanced Armament Corporation TiTAN-QD *SureFire SOCOM338-Ti